If they stayed
by cupcaki
Summary: Dropping his companions off was a breeze. Well almost all of them... What if Rose, the other Doctor and Donna were able to stay with the Doctor?


**Hi all!**

**Yes i am aware that I haven't updated my other Fic in like, forever but School happened and I've rarely had time to write. Also, I've run into some writers block so I started a new Fic (No you may not adopt my other one). so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: *gives a heavy sigh* I really hate these. *monotone* I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. Can we please get on with the story? *a random stranger nods* thank you.**

Dropping everyone off was a breeze. Well almost everyone. He waved good-bye to his last companions and walked back into the TARDIS. Only people left were Jackie, Donna, the other Doctor and Rose. His beautiful Rose. He had to take her back it just wasn't fare. Well, he didn't have to take here back. It just a preference of his. She'd have his clone now. The problem was would she accept him? Or leave him to fend for himself? He decided to leave the question for now. Now, he needed to get her home.

"Next stop, the Tyler Mansion." He said walking up to the console.

"Hold on," said Rose "Why are we going back? Why can't I stay?"

"You're on the list of the dead. To get you back here and try and organize all of that, we'd unravel a whole bunch of timelines." Said the Doctor. All he got from her was a sigh. The ride back was quiet and not a bumpy as usual. He opened the door and they were hit by the sent of seawater.

"Here we are then. Bad wolf bay. Back in Pete's world." They all stepped out after him.

"No." she said.

"What?" said the Doctor in blue.

"I said no. Just no."

"No? No for what?" asked the one in brown.

"Because you know how hard it was to get back into your universe?"

"Sort of. Well, I guess there was that one time-"

"It was flippin hard. I thought that me ending up here was an accident. I thought that maybe I could go back and see you again. Maybe even travel with you. But what do you do? You dump me back on this stupid beach again!"

"Rose I already told you! Time lines will be unraveled. And that's not good."

"How could you?" there were tears now "I trusted you and now you don't even want me anymore!"

"Rose listen-"

"No!"

"Rose Marion Tyler! You will listen!" he yelled. His oncoming storm was showing "Right then, first of all, I did not dump you on this beach. Second, I still want you to travel with me, but the walls of time and space wont let me!"

"Oh that's always your excuse isn't it? The walls of time and space. You're a Time Lord! Has it ever occurred to you that oh I don't know say, you can bend the laws of time?! You're laterally a lord of time! That's your tittle! The laws of time will obey you if you can do it right!"

"She does have a point." Said Donna from behind them. He pondered at that for a moment then smiled.

"Oh you are just brilliant!" he swept Rose into a big hug.

"Hold on, how come you haven't thought of this before?"

"Time Lord nature. We aren't supposed to go messing around with time even though we have that power. It was an unspoken law but it was still well know through out the galaxy. But I guess it wont hurt if we just keep you aboard the TARDIS and try and stay away from the general are of your flat."

"Ow!" there was a cry of pain from Donna. The look that Rose saw that was exchanged between the two Doctors told her that something wasn't good.

"Take her back into the TARDIS. You know what to do." Said the Doctor in brown.

"Yah but there's also the other way." Said the one in blue.

"What if doesn't work?"

"What if does?"

"Oh yah and if she dies? What then?"

"We'll figure something out."

"Can someone just help me?!" yelled the red head.

"Fine, we can try that." He turned to Rose "Stay here. I promise just a few minutes. We wont leave you. I promise." He ran towards the TARDIS and ducked inside.

From there he ran up towards where Donna and his counter part stood. Donna had her hands clutching her head.

"Whats happening to me?" she asked.

He started calmly "You're burning up. All that information, its to much for your brain. Or any human brain for that mater."

She knew what he was talking about "No. You cant, please don't do this! I was going to travel with you. The Doctor-Donna."

The Doctor in blue spoke "However, there is one way we can do it. We just need you to hold still, ok?" she nodded.

"Donna, reach your hands out to both of us and touch one of our temples. You'll feel our hands around your face as well. You might feel a tingling sensation but that's ok, you'll be fine." He reached out to his counter part and Donna and she did the same. In the end, the each had one hand on the other's head.

"You'll see a bridge." Explained blue "well two bridges. And you'll be standing at the entrance of the two bridges. Now pretend that there's two of you and both of you walk down one bridge of your own. You'll see a door on either bridge. Once you get to the end, enter it. On the way there, you'll see us passing you. These bridges are pathways to our brains. Now here's the hard part. You'll feel intense pain but don't move. If you move, you will die and there will be nothing in our power to help you." She did as he said and saw both of them walk past her. She entered the door then it hit her, the first wave of pain. She screamed an ear-piercing scream. It made the Doctors wince. Oh well, at least it was better then squirming or pulling back completely. She was breathing heavily.

"It hurts! Its getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter!" she yelled.

"Its going to be fine give us a minute. We're just stabilizing your mind."

"Well hurry up!"

"Ok, I'm going to pull away but you'll still feel hands on your face."

"Which one?"

"The one in blue. Just a quick swich. One, two," and he pulled away while the other Doctor quickly filled the spot that was empty.

"What the hell happened to three?!"

"Just hang in there please. You can do it! I know you can. My stubborn, sassy ginger companion."

"Oi! Stubborn?!"

"Shh both of you shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Sorry." Finally, after more shouting and screaming, they were done. The Time Lord consciousness was removed from Donna's mind. It felt like hell to her. But at least she didn't have to forget her travels with the Doctor. She wouldn't trade those for the world.

"Its stopped." She said quietly.

"You know something, you handled this better then I would've." Said the Doctor in brown. She looked confused.

"Its because even though you knew that you were burning up and your head felt like it was going to explode, you were still able to yell at us and still have a somewhat understanding about where you were and what was happening." He elaborated. There was a soft knock on the TARDIS door. The Doctor in blue went to open it to find rose standing there with a thousand questions written all over her face.

"What was the shouting about?" she asked concerned.

"Donna almost died." He answered.

She gasped "Is she ok?"

"She's fine now. Just give some time to rest." Said the Doctor in brown who was standing next to Donna who was now asleep on the bed that was converted from the jump seats. "But now we have something's to discuss. I think I know the answer already but,"

"Yes." She said.

"I didn't even,"

"You don't need to. I already made my choice a long time ago and I'm staying. And there's nothing you can do to get rid of me."

"Ok. Fine with me." he said with a smile "Go say good bye to your family quick."

"How much time have I got?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Ok. See you guys in a bit." She left the TARDIS. Outside she saw her mom standing looking confused.

"I thought you were leaving." She said.

"I am, I just want to say bye first. Is dad here?"

"On his way. Just called a few minutes ago."

"How long does he need?"

"Bout ten minutes. Wasn't very far from here. Are you really leaving?"

"Yah. I made my choice mom."

"Yah. I can tell."

"How?"

"The way you look at him. And I've caught him looking at you on occasion sometimes."

She giggled "Mom!"

"Can you come back?"

"What?"

"If you leave with him, can you come back to visit?"

"Sorry. The walls are closing fast. And they'll be closed forever."

Her mom began to tear up "Oh rose! My Rose. I remember when you were so small. Look at you now, traveling off into another universe. And wont be coming back." She hugged her crying.

"Its alright mom. I can still call you."

"Yah, but its not the same." They saw a car pull up and Pete stepped out carrying Tony. Rose ran to him.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Rose. How are you?"

"Good thanks. How bout you?"

"Not bad. What's this about then? You leaving us and all?"

"Its not like that. I'm going with the Doctor to the other universe."

"I'm willing to bet that you're not going to be able to come back ever again." All she did was nod sadly.

"I feel split. I want to stay with you guys but on the other hand, I want to go with the Doctor and travel with him."

"Cant you take us with you?"

She shook her head "No. that would unravel too many timelines and bad things will happen. So, sorry." She checked her watch "I've got two minutes left." She hugged her dad tight "I'm going to miss you." She hugged her mom as well then looked at Tony who was in his mother's arms and smiled softly "Hey Tony. Its me Rose. I'm leaving now. You wont remember me but mom's going to tell you all about me. and maybe one day you might be able to find me. it's a really small chance but maybe, just maybe, the universe will allow that."

"Rose! We need to go." Called one of the Doctor's.

"Ok." She looked back at her family "Bye mom. Bye dad. Bye Tony. I love you all. Remember that." Then she was off, running towards the TARDIS casting them one last glance before the doors closed after her and the TARDIS started dematerializing. A few seconds later she broke down in tears. He knew this was going to happen. Both Doctors were at her side trying to help her to her feet.

"I'll go make her some tea." Said the one in blue. The other one nodded as he held Rose in his arms.

"Shh. Rose, it's going to be ok." He whispered in her ear. He continued to talk to her hoping to calm her down. But he wasn't getting anywhere. The other Doctor came in with the tea and handed it to her. She accepted the tea and started to drink taking shaky sips out of it. A few minutes later she clamed down.

"Feeling better?" asked the one holding her.

She nodded "Yah. Thanks. I probably looked ridicules, breaking down and all."

"Not at all. Even I break down like that sometimes. Besides, you have a valid reason to cry. You just left your family behind with the knowledge that you'll probably never see them again." There was a moment of silence then they noticed the position that they were in. Rose was in his lap and his arms were wrapped around her. Yet neither one of them was willing to move. They stayed like that for a bit. Then after a few minutes Donna woke up **with** a groan.

**Hope you all liked it. I can't promise any update deadlines but I will update... sometime later. Anyway, Reviews are always welcome, rude comments are not. Till next time,**

**-Cupcaki **


End file.
